


Growing Up PJ

by Schuyler



Series: Mr. and Mrs. and PJ (and Clint) [2]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (TV 1961)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: Or: How Phil Became Phil
Relationships: Agent Kay (Men in Black)/Emma Peel
Series: Mr. and Mrs. and PJ (and Clint) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/72715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. October, 1969

**Author's Note:**

> A series of timestamps from the Coulsons, posted as one piece for ease of downloading. I'll keep them all in chronological order. The relevant canon is The Avengers (2012), the Avengers TV show, Grant Morrison's Steed and Mrs. Peel: The Golden Game, and the first two Mens in Blacks. (I should really see the third one.)
> 
> Unbeta'ed, as I try to get my mojo back.

It wasn’t a mistake. Emma despised when people assumed that a woman in her day couldn’t make the perfectly reasonable decision to have a baby on her own. She had a PhD, for heaven’s sake. She could understand a bloody condom.

Their autumn affair had been wonderful, really. She’d enjoyed every minute of it, getting to see London through the eyes of a foreigner. Kevin Coulson was young and American, training with MI6. He had no background in any of their relevant fields, but he was the most senior agent in this new alien task force, the only human that the first species to land on Earth seemed to trust, and he needed to be able to operate. They’d given Emma and John eight weeks to get him up to snuff. He was such a quick learner that they’d had lots of time left over for sightseeing and other, less wholesome activities.

"Emma,” John said warningly. She knew the lecture was coming because he’d poured scotch as soon as she came into his apartment. Scotch was saved for serious conversations, strength in the face of danger, and very bad news. 

“We’re both adults, John. It’s just for the summer.” She reclined and sipped her scotch. She and Peter had never quite managed to fit back together after his long disappearance. He wanted the daffy girl she’d been, not the woman she’d become, and after two very rocky years away, it was nice to be back in the catsuit again. “And this isn’t about Peter, if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

“I wasn’t,” John said with a smile. “What is your plan for after this assignment?” 

“You mean since Mother made it clear that I’m still retired? I don’t know. I had given some thought to children.”  
John coughed scotch out of his nose.

*

Nothing’s ever as secret as they always make it look on TV and in movies. The clandestine services were necessarily clandestine, but normal lives were still carved out. Emma’s attempt at carving out her own required a little outside help. 

Kevin was handsome, even more so when he was thinking or concentrating, and she had gotten the full effect of that face when she’d asked him to help her have a child. “I wouldn’t ask anything of you after I was pregnant,” she said, sprawled invitingly on his bed. “But you’re competent and easy on the eyes, a quick study and a strong hand at diplomacy. You’re ideal.” 

He grinned at that. “Ideal, am I?” He dipped close and kissed her. “I wouldn’t want to disappear on you. I’d like to get to know the kid, if that’s okay?”

She smiled and nodded, fighting to conceal her grin. “I have to be ‘retired’ anyway and can’t stay in the UK, so I was considering a move to the States. Then, when you can get away, you can visit.” 

He cupped his hand around the side of her face, thumb tracing her cheekbone. “I’d like that a lot,” he said.


	2. August, 1976

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil comes by it honestly.

“You hardly ever get to see Kevin,” John had said, weeks before they’d even come to London. “Plan something for just the two of you on that Saturday and I can spend some quality time with my nephew.”

Now Emma was standing in her hotel suite, surprised that she wasn’t more surprised. “You’re wearing matching suits.” Philip was bouncing on his toes, so excited to show her his new clothes. 

“Seemed like an English uncle’s prerogative. To buy the boy his first suit.”

“If it matches yours, then it’s a Bailey & Weatherill. Bespoke.”

“Of course!” 

“So you planned this in advance. You were looking for an opportunity to steal Philip.”

“Borrowed, surely? Besides, look how handsome he is.” 

Philip was looking up at her, eyes huge and happy. “He is.” She crouched down to adjust his tie. “You look very handsome, my darling.” He giggled and she kissed his cheek. He would grow out of the suit in two months, tops, but he was so happy and it seemed that his happiness was addictive to the adults around him. 

Philip turned toward his father, who just nodded and said, “Very sharp, PJ.” 

John raised a smug eyebrow and Emma ignored him. “Well, I was going to order up tea, but let’s go downstairs. I’ll be the envy of the tearoom with these companions.” She reached down for Phil’s hand and he leaned against her leg, grinning.


End file.
